That thing called Destiny
by DarLatheBookworm
Summary: Ever heard of that thing called destiny? Well do you believe that stuff? For Annabeth Chase that's impossible because it's impossible for the spaces between our fingers to fit just for one person's hand right? That was what she thought first. Then she fell in love believe those cheesy lines. But after her first heart break. "Those cheesy romantic lines are a bunch of bullcrap"
1. My First Heartbreak

**This thing called Destiny**

Ever heard of that thing called destiny? Well do you believe that stuff? Tell me your opinion. For Annabeth Chase that's scientifically impossible because it's impossible for the spaces between our fingers to fit just for one person's hand right? That was what she thought first. Then she fell in love believe those cheesy lines. But after her first heart break. "Those cheesy romantic lines are a bunch bull"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My first Heartbreak<strong>

~Annabeth~

He left me. He left me. He. Left. Me.

"Annie! You have got to go out of your room! You haven't eaten for like 6 days!" Thalia said through my door. How can I eat when a piece of me just broke? And I haven't eaten for just 2 days.

"Thalia I'm not hungry"

"Not hungry? You haven't eaten anything at all for 2 days"

"How can I?"

"Well you shove food in your mouth"

"That's not what I meant! I mean would you still have an appetite after heartbreak especially if you loved him so much and he was just playing with your heart" after I said that I begun crying again. This pain just does not leave me alone. Why? Why did he leave me for that good-for-nothing Bitch namely Drew Tanaka. Was I not good enough? Was our relationship just a fling? Oh gods no!

"Okay I get that you're heartbroken but you have to eat something"

"I told you already I'm not hung-"before I could finish my sentence, my stomach betrayed me because it rumbled. And I thought you pledge your allegiance to me.

"Hahaha! I see not hungry huh?" I could just imagine Thalia's smirk forming in her face right now.

"Whatever!"

"Come on let's go get lunch!"

"Okay" I said standing up and opening the door.

"Finally! *gasps*Annie what in Hades did you do to yourself?"

"I told you heartbreak"

"Right, anyway you stink go get a shower, fix yourself up then we'll have lunch together"

"Okay" I took a quick shower then dressed myself in a loose shirt and some shorts then grabbed my sneakers. I saw Thalia already downstairs.

"Welcome back to the outside world!"

"Shut up"

* * *

><p>We ate at a nearby restaurant named 'Hestia's Hearth'. It was really nice in there and cosy too. There was a wall where you could write names or post pictures. And the architecture was divine. It was a clash of modern and Greek. I have to ask later on whom design this place that person was a genius.<p>

"Enjoying what you see?"

"Yup. Very much. I wonder why I never noticed this divine place before"

"I don't know you got busy"

"How did you find this place, Thals?"

"Went here with my cousins and brother when you were still sulking back home"

"Oh"

"Hey. Don't dwell on it again"

"I won't"

"Promise me"

"I swear on the river Styx" I guess I should explain about those Greek terms. We're Greek nerds. So basically we know a lot about Greek mythology.

"So Jason is back in New York?"

"Yes and did you know he's got his eyes on someone" she wiggled her eyebrows when she said that.

"Who?"

"Oh just a dear friend of ours namely Piper"

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes very much"

"Oh my gods! Tell me. Spill the beans. Give me information."

"Okay, okay so first of all my cousins arrived so Jason and I picked them up and decided we all hang out to catch up, so we went to the mall. While we were walking around we stumbled into Piper and Silena like literally"

"How?"

"Well Jason tried walking backwards so he could face my cousins while talking. He continued walking backwards and when he faced forward this time he tripped and stumbled onto Piper. Oh the look on his face when he look at her 'closely'. He kept staring at her for like 5 no 9, 10 seconds. Silena coughed, Jason recovered his cool picked himself up, help Piper standing up. Jason apologized and tried hard not to stare in to her eyes."

"Must have been pretty hard"

"yup anyway Piper said it was okay and tried to look anywhere but him and her eyes landed to me and I said hi to her she hugged me also Silena as a sort of greeting. I introduced Piper and Silena to my cousins well except for Percy. I turned to Jason to say introduce himself to them. He held out a hand and said 'Uh I'm uh J-Jason um Jason Grace'"

"Hahahaha smooth move for blond superman"

"Wait it's not done yet. Then Silena asked if Jason and I were related I told her we were siblings. Silena shook Jason hands and introduced herself. Piper shook his hands while saying 'well Jason um Jason Grace it's nice to finally meet you. Thalia told me a lot about you' Jason gave a sheepish grin but sadly they had to take off because Lacy wants a purple frill dress for her birthday. But Jason's eyes were following Piper the whole time"

"Hahaha! Oh man He got it BAD!"

"So BAD!"

We talked a bit more and when we decided to go home as I stood I froze. At the entrance I saw Luke enter with his hands dangerously low part of the back of non other than Drew Tanaka. That Bitch!

"Annie Are you okay?" She followed my line of sight and gasped.

"That Jerk what is he doing here?"

"I'm going to talk to him"

"Wait! Annie you can't be serious"

"Oh I am" I was going to walk up to Luke but Thalia blocked me.

"Thalia Let me pass"

"No" she stated firmly.

"I'm just going to talk to him"

"Not here because you don't want to cause a scene here now wouldn't you?"

I sighed and sit back. My eyes followed the movements Luke and Drew as they walked by.

"You know this place does not suit them"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked up from playing with her plate of spaghetti.

"Because this place is for those warm hearted people not those cold hearted Bitches and Bastards "

"I agree whole heartedly"

"Come on let's get out of here" As I stood up I saw Drew look my way and smirked. I wanted to so badly kick her in the face to wipe off that irritating, frustrating smirk.

"Come on" I followed Thalia out before I could lose my cool.

"So? Where to now?" I asked.

"Hmmm…"

"Movies?"

"Game on"

* * *

><p>We went to the cinema and bought tickets to watch 'The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies'. We went inside found and took our seats. When the movie ended we kept talking about it. It was rated A-for Awesome.<p>

"My favourite battle part was when the dwarfs lined up for defence and the wood elves jumped over it to attack the orcs"

"My favourite was-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because someone bumped into me.

"Oops… Sorry" then I saw her. That Bitch.

"What are you doing here?"Thalia said glaring daggers at her.

"Why to watch a movie of course"

"Hey babe! Sorry to keep you waiting- Annabeth?" when I saw him my heart broke again. I quickly ran away from the cinema and went home. I locked myself at my bedroom to calm my nerves. I was not going to cry over him again not ever. I breathed in and out to calm my nerves and someone knock on my door.

"Come in" Thalia walked in and sat beside me in bed.

"Gods! I thought you were going to cry over him again"

"I promised you didn't I"

"Yes you did"

"You know I can't keep doing this running away"

"That is why I thought you need a vacation"

"But where?"

"Italy"

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter what do you think? Please review what you think. Also this was inspired by a trailer of a filipino movie. I sure am going to watch the movie.<p>

Ps: You should watch The Hobbit: Battle of the five Armies. It is Dang Amazing and very near to the book.

PPs: Also PLEASE REVIEW!

~DarLa (^o^)


	2. My Vacation (sorry for the filler chap)

**Chapter 2: My Vacation**

I stared at Thalia while I tried to process everything. I was going to have my vacation at Italy the Italy. I slowly grinned and hugged Thalia so hard that I may have broken her ribs.

"Ouch! I can't breathe!" Thalia yelled.

"Oops! Sorry I was just so happy!" I practically screamed out of happiness.

"Yeah I know"

"I mean Italy! Thalia freaking Grace you are the best!"

"I know I get that a lot"

"When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow"

"What?" I yelled.

"I planned it three days ago you know when you and he broke up"

"Oh"

"Well you better start packing"

"Right then remind me after this vacation I'll kill you"

"Oh but I did this to you"

"Yes that is why after"

"Whatever. Come on let's get you packing"

"Okay"

We started packing for my vacation. She told me I was vacationing for a week. Even just a day at Italy I'd be okay. You see Italy is one of the places I'd love to visit but have never been able to because of work but I haven't gone to work for a few days now, I wonder if he's going to fire me.

"Don't worry about work?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean you don't have to worry about work, Uncle will understand"

"Are you sure? I mean you know how laid back he looks but when it's about business he's kind of strict"

"Psshhh… Uncle Poseidon and the word strict, is not on good terms"

"But-"

"Just enjoy your vacation he'll understand and know that you really need a vacation"

"Okay"

We finished packing and ate dinner, we ordered take out since we definitely did not want to go out anymore.

"Ahhh… I'm stuffed!"

"Me too"

"So what should we do now?"

"Mhm… I don't know?"

"Come on you're the girl with plans"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the brain out of the two of us"

I rolled my eyes, typical Thalia. But I wonder what should we do? We still have a few hours before I need to sleep for my vacation.

"I don't know. Skim the channels of the TV"

"Hmm… well we got no better idea so then let's do it"

We skimmed through the channels to find something interesting so far. Then a show caught my attention.

"Stop there!"

"What?"

"The Big Bang Theory"

"Fine"

The Big Bang Theory was one of my favorite Television show. It was funny but at the same time very trivial.

"Our whole universe was in hot dense state the nearly 14 billion years ago expansion started wait…"

"Don't you dare sing along" Thalia warned me but I grinned at her.

"The earth began to cool, the autotrophs began to drool. Neanderthals develop tools. We built the walls! We built the pyramids! Math, science, history, unravelling the mysteries that all started with the big bang! Bang!" Thalia glared at me but I just laughed.


End file.
